parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 15
Here is part fifteen of Seth Cvengros's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *Swiper the Fox (from Dora the Explorer) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(the following morning finds Percy and Bert Raccoon up in a tree, until Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive) *Bash: Well, looky here, looky here. *Dash: My, my. Why, this is most irregular. *Ferdinand: Well, I just can't believe my eyes. *Bash: They ain't dead, is they? *Toby: What? What? What? No. Dead people don't snore. Or do they? (they all aruge until Stanley arrives) *Stanley: Uh, wh-what's all the ruckus? Come on, Step aside, brother. Uh, what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boy? *Bash: Just look down there, brother. *Dash: And prepare yourself for a shock. *Stanley: (looks down and sees Bernard and Scrappy asleep and laughs) Well, hush my mouth! *Toby: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. *Ferdinand: Yeah. Find out what they're doin' up here. *Toby: Yeah, and ask them what they want. *Stanley: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. (walks down to see Bert Raccoon and Percy snoring and sleeping. He takes a pipe, filled with bubbles, and blows them on top of Bert, until they all pop) *Bert Raccoon: (coughs and splutters when he awakens) Ohh! Those pink elephants. *Stanley: Ho! Pink elephants? (TC and his gang laugh until Bert Raccoon wakes) *Bert Raccoon: (looks at TC and his gang) What's so funny? What are you boys doin' down here, anyway? *Stanley: What are we doin' down here? Well, hear him talk. *Bert Raccoon: Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong. *Stanley: Say, look here, Brother Raccoon. *Bert Raccoon: (surprised) Brother Raccoon? (annoyed) Now listen. I ain't your brother and I am a Raccoon, see? *Stanley: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and Percy ain't up in no tree, either. *Bert Raccoon: What?! No! No, me and no tree ain't up no-- Huh? Tree? (looks down and screams) Yeow! Percy. Scrappy. Wake up. Wake up, Percy! Don't look now, but I think we're up in a tree. (Percy obeys and awakens, until he and Bert find themselves up a tree and grab onto a branch, which snaps and sends the two falling down into a pond of water with a loud splash as a Goofy Holler saying 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' is heard before Stanley and his gang laugh) *Stanley: You sure are funny! *Bert Raccoon: Aw, don't pay no attention to them scarecrows. Come on, Percy. Let's get back to the circus. (Bert and Percy head back to the circus) *Stanley: So long, boy! (he and his gang laugh again) *Bert Raccoon: But I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see. Small Engines can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm. It's too high. *Stanley: Hey there, son. Maybe you all flew up. *Bert Raccoon: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we... That's it! Percy! You flew! Boy, am I stupid?!! Why didn't I think of this before?!?!! Your ears. Just look at 'em, Percy. Why, they're perfect wings. The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya up and up and up! I can see it all now! Percy, the Ninth Wonder of the Universe! The world's only flyin' small engine! *Bash: Did you ever see a Great Dane dog fly? *Toby: Well, I've seen a horsefly! *Ferdinand: Ah, I've seen a dragonfly. *Dash: Hee-hee. I've seen a housefly. *Stanley: "Yeah! See, I've seen all that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I seen a needle that winked its eye. But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a small engine fly!" *Toby: Wait! What d'you say, boy? *Stanley: "I said when I see a Great Dane dog fly, I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring, I seen a polka-dot railroad tie. But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a small engine dog fly." *Bash: "I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck." *Ferdinand: "And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck." *Toby: "I didn't see that, I only heard." *Ferdinand: "But just to be sociable, I'll take your word." *Bash: "I heard a fireside chat" *Dash: "I saw a baseball bat" *Toby: "And I just laughed till I thought I'd die!" *Top Cat: "But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see Percy fly. *Bert Raccoon: Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself. *All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see a Great Dane dog fly." *Toby: "With the wind." *Bert Raccoon: Ha! What a build up! *All: "When I see a Small Green Engine fly!" (Stanley and his gang start laughing again) *Bert Raccoon: Alright, you wise guys! This has gone far enough! (Stanley and his gang are still laughing) *Stanley: Quiet, gentleman! The Reverend Raccoon is gonna ad-dress ya. *Bert Raccoon: You oughtta be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big buys like you, picking on a poor little orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your mother when you was just a baby. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his mother tried to protect him, they throw her into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted birds? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. away and blows his nose. Stanley and his gang start crying in Luigi, Yoshi, Timon, Pumbaa, and Agent Ed's voices Come on, Percy. (Bert and Percy walk away) *Stanley: Hey, brother! Wait up! Don't go 'way feelin' like that. We've done seen the light. You boys is okay. *Bert Raccoon: Please. You've done enough. *Stanley: But we's all fixin' to help ya. Ain't that the truth, boys? (TC's gang agree) You wanna make the small train engine fly, don't ya? Well, you have to use a lot of chology. You know, psy-chology. Fellas, gather round... (They huddle up) First you, uh... (Whispering) Then after that, you... (takes a snorkel mask and gives it to Bert) Use the magic feather! Catch on? *Bert Raccoon: The snorkel mask? (looks at the feather, which briefly glows in a "lightbulb idea" way) Yeah, I gotcha. Percy! (rushes up and gives the snorkel mask to Percy) Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! (Percy looks at the snorkel mask, puzzled) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof